Two Sadists and a Younger Brother
by Miss Selarne
Summary: [Oneshot] Inui and Fuji get together to see if they can't come up with a new juice. Yuuta is scarred for life...Again.


**A/N:** Ok, second one-shot for the day, written completely while I was at school today during Spanish and Info Tech. Completely random idea that came to me in the shower. And the return of Yuuta who might just be my favorite non-Seigaku player. All friends are frieds.

Three hours lost to crashing computer, scanning it, and finding nothing. I hate computers sometimes, I really do. And losing most of what I typed. Don't drink the orange juice. You do not have access to what the secret ingredient is.

_**

* * *

**_

**Two Sadists and a Younger Brother**

_**

* * *

**_

Yuuta never understood his older brother or his friends. They were the weirdest people. Take for example the friend Syusuke had brought home today. He had weird, square glasses that nobody could see through, was way too tall, and that green notebook held all the info he received from stalking people. Really. That was the only explanation for why he knew that Yuuta's boxers were green today. It was scary.

And now this strange person was up in his brother's room and there were strange noises and smells drifting down the hallway.

Yuuta buried deeper into his bed and under his blankets. He just knew he should've stayed at St. Rudolph for the weekend.

_**

* * *

**_

After scaring Yuuta, Fuji and Inui adjourned to the kitchen to grab some supplies before heading towards Fuji's room.

"How did you know the color of Yuuta's boxers?" Fuji asked, scaling the steps.

"Probability," Inui replied. "Most of his here are green." He followed down the hallway, past the cowering Yuuta. "If he were still at St. Rudolph, I would've predicted red."

"Ah," Fuji said, not looking disturbed in the least. In fact, he probably knew that himself what with his brother-complex. They went into Fuji's room, making sure to close the door behind them before setting up the supplies.

"Thank you for helping me come up with a new recipe, Fuji," Inui said, spreading out the items so they could all be seen.

"It's nothing," Fuji smiled. "This way I can taste them beforehand and give everyone else the opportunity to try them too."

"My thoughts exactly," Inui grinned evilly. The two set to work.

_**

* * *

**_It was eleven before Yuuta finally worked up the courage to go see what the two were doing. He opened the door slowly, wary of anyone, or any_thing_, that might jump out and get him. 

"Yuuta!" Fuji exclaimed, turning around to face his brother. "Are you here to help test our new drink?" He moved to the side to give Yuuta a good view of the so called _drink_, a bubbling orange liquid. Whatever it was, it did _not_ look safe. It looked like it belonged in a radioactive dump.

"Uh, th-that's okay, Aniki," Yuuta stuttered, slowly backing out of the doorway. "I've…Uh, I've got tennis practice! Yeah, Mizuki-san said we had a special practice today, so I'll just be going now!" With that dismal excuse, he ran out of the house, trying to escape his deranged brother and his bizarre friend.

"Special tennis practice?" Fuji wondered. Maybe he needed to have a talk with that…Mizuki. He put it to the back of his mind and held up a glass of the orange liquid. Time to see how it tasted. "Bottoms up!" he said, far too cheerfully, before downing the drink.

"Well?" Inui asked, waiting for some sort of reaction. His pen hovered over the notebook, waiting to jot something down.

Fuji smacked his lips together before his eyes widened in surprise. "It tasted just like orange juice!" he exclaimed, looking at the now reddish looking liquid.

"Orange juice? But there were no oranges or anything even remotely resembling oranges. And we put that one ingredientin there…" They were both confused. Orange juice? As in something that wouldn't cause others to be knocked unconscious instantly? Unspeakable!

"This one's a failure as well," Inui said, turning to pour out the reddish-orange juice.

"Wait," Fuji whispered, his eyes starting to glaze over. "That taste is changing and—" He was cut off by collapsing to the floor.

"Perfect," Inui muttered, his pen scribbling furiously across his notebook.

_**

* * *

**_

The drink was uncovered the next day at practice. The first person to fall victim to the drink was Horio.

"Goodbye cruel world!" he dramatized before draining the glass. He paused before shouting, "Hey! It's just orange juice!"

The club members blinked. Was Inui losing his touch? They tasted it themselves. It _was_ just orange juice! No horrid taste, no—

Horio fell to the ground, the rest of the players soon followed. Inui and Fuji stood off to the side, smirking.

"It seems like our first drink worked perfectly," Inui stated, copying down some more data.

"That it did," Fuji agreed. "Maybe we should get together again next weekend." Inui nodded, it sounded like a plan. Plus, Fuji had some really creative ideas of what to mix into the drinks to make it healthier (which was actually the point of these drinks, by the way, not just torturing their teammates.)

Thus did Inui and Fuji's weekly meeting begin, usually held at the Fuji household because the Inui place was far too messy to be conducting experiments in. Plus, that way they could try to convince Yuuta to taste test. Fortunately for Yuuta, he learned to spend more time at St. Rudolph.

And so, the two sadists lived happily ever after while causing pain to their teammates and the rest of the world.

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N:** Ok, I guess that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Still bad at coming up with titles. Yay for two stories posted in one day.


End file.
